Kembali ke Masa Lalu
by Apria Ling
Summary: Boboiboy ke Pulau Rintis 5 tahun kemudian. -versi setelah boboiboy the movie-
1. Chapter 1

Boboiboy © Animontas

Kembali ke Masa Lalu © Apria Ling

* * *

5 tahun kemudian, Pulau Rintis.

Remaja bertopi Dinasaurus Jingga itu menatap jendela kereta api, memandang matahari yang tenggelam, _sunset_. Dia menghela nafas, mengingat dia dulu melihat pemandangan ini waktu pertama datang dengan senang, sekarang ditambah dengan sesak.

 _Ning, Ning, Ning, Kereta dengan tujuan Pulau Rintis sudah sampai._

Remaja itu segera mengankat tas besar dan tas gendongnya, memperbaiki posisi topinya – _lidah topinya kebelakang_ -, turun dari kereta. Dari jauh, seorang kakek berkemeja biru lengan pendek, setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Boboiboy!" teriak kakek itu.

"Tok Abah!" remaja itu, Boboiboy, menyambutnya.

Tok Abah memeluknya, "Kamu sudah besar sekarang…" katanya.

Boboiboy tertawa, "Sekarang tidak salah lagi, ya, tok." Katanya, mengingat dia sempat salah peluk waktu pertama bertemu.

Tok Abah ikut tertawa, mengangguk.

* * *

 _Krek…_

Boboiboy membuka pintu kamarnya, dia kembali menghela nafas. Dihidupkannya lampu kamar, _Byar_ , suasana biru mulai menyeru "selamat datang". Boboioby berjalan memasuki kamarnya, meletakkan tas besar dan tas gendongnya di depan lemari. Didudukinya kasur berseprai biru dengan gambar bola. Dikeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku celananya, dipegangnya erat foto robot kuning itu.

"Hhh… sudah lama ya, Ochobot." Bisiknya lirih.

Matanya mengenang peristiwa yang membuat hatinya hancur 5 tahun yang lalu, pemtempuran yang menghilangkan Ochobot, robot kuningnya yang telah jadi sahabatnya. Tak terasa, air matanya menetes.

"Kamu menangis, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy menoleh kea rah pintu, terlihat Tok Abah berdiri di ambang pintu. Boboiboy menghapus air mata, menggeleng. Tok Aba masuk, ikut duduk disamping Boboiboy.

"Kamu jangan bohong. Atok juga sedih dengan kejadian itu." Jelas Tok Abah. "Hhh, sekarang taka ada lagi yang menjadi asisten Atok lagi, selainmu."

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis, "O, ya, tok, apa kabar Gopal?"

Tok Abah tertawa pelan, "Utangnya bertambah sepuluh ringgit lagi."

Boboiboy tertawa mendengar, sahabatnya ini memang suka berutang Chocolate Spesial Tok Abah. Tok Abah berdiri, meninggalkan kasur, menuju pintu.

"Esok kamu bantu Atok, ya." Kata Tok Abah.

Boboiboy mengangguk.

* * *

Pagi datang, terlihat di kedai Tok Abah, Boboiboy mengankat meja-meja ke sekitar kedai. Hari pertamanya dia liburan di sini, dia sudah membantu Tok Abah. Dia tersenyum, menginat Ochobot melakukan ini sendirian. Boboiboy duduk di kursi depan kedai, melepas topi jingganya, melihat jam tangan, tiba-tiba…

"Satu Hot Chocolate Spesial!"

Boboiboy bergerak membuat hot chocolate special. Setelah itu, waktu meletakkan cangkir hot chocolate, Boboiboy terpajat melihat orang yang dilayaninya.

"Fang?" tanya Boboiboy tak percaya.

Ya, remeja China berambut biru keunguan dan berkacamata itu, ikut terpajat melihat Boboiboy tak bertopi, terlihat rambut hitam lebatnya. Boboiboy menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya dengan kembali memasang topi dengan lidah ke belakang - _ciri khasnya_ -, duduk di depan Fang.

"Boboiboy, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Kemarin sore."

Fang menyerup hot chocolate, "Baru keluar sekarang?"

"Ya begitulah. Liburan ini aku ingin mampir ke tempat Tok Abah, membantu kedainya setelah_" Boboiboy terdiam, "Ochobot pergi." Lanjutnya pelan.

Fang menghela nafas, "Kau masih sedih, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy mengankat bahu, "Tidak terlalu lagi. Eh, kau tau keadaan Gopal?"

Fang tertawa, menunjuk ke sampingnya yang tiba-tiba remaja India berjaket hijau kuning, berikat kepala merah, muncul denga wajah sumringah, Gopal.

"Ice Chocolate Spesial!" kata Gopal.

Boboiboy tertawa, memilih membuat Hot Chocolate Spesial seperti Fang. Gopal lemas, merengek meminta pesanan aslinya.

"Bayar utangmu dulu, Gopal. Minum es pagi-pagi bisa membuatmu flu, tau!" peringat Boboiboy denga galak.

Gopal menyengir, "Kau mirip Tok Abah saja."

Fang dan Boboiboy tertawa.

* * *

Siang, Boboiboy kerepotan membawa banyak belanjaan. Didepannya, gadis berhijab _pink_ , Yaya, berjalan dengan anggun. Boboiboy bertemu Yaya di pasar, Yaya langsung menyuruhnya membawa bahan-bahan kue - _belajaan Yaya_ \- dengan paksaan. Mau tak mau , Boboiboy harus membantunya.

"Teriam kasih, Boboiboy." Kata Yaya setelah Boboiboy meletakkan barang ke samping Yaya.

"Penaknya punggungku..." keluh Boboiboy sambil meluruskan punggungnya.

Yaya tersenyum, "Aku ingin buat cookies coklat. Bisa bantu aku, Boboiboy?"

"Eh?" Boboiboy terdiam. Dilihatnya Yaya dari atas ke bawah. Gadis itu selalu membuat biskuit yang rasanya membuat kucing pun bisa pingsan memakannya. Boboiboy menghela nafas, "Iyalah, apa saja bahannya?"

"Ini..." Yaya mengeluarkan belanjaannya, meletakkan di atas meja, "Tepung, Gula, Air, _Baking Powder_ , _Choco Chip_ , Rempah Kurma, Daun Sirih, Bawang Merah, Serai,..." Yaya mencari-cari di kantong belanjaannya.

Boboiboy terngangan mendengarnya, bahannya belum berubah. Yaya mengeluarkan 2 bahan lainnya.

"Garam dan Koko Tok Abah." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Dari mana dapat Koko Tok Abah?" Boboiboy melongong.

Yaya manyum, "Ya dari kedai Tok Abah, lah!" Yaya menarik tangan Boboiboy, "Ayo kita buat!"

Boboiboy mulai tersipu malu, perasaannya bercampur-campur. _Apa ini?_ , batinnya.

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, Boboiboy!" Yaya melamnbaikan tangan.

Boboiboy membalas denag senyuman. Lalu berjalan pulang, tangan kanannya memegang kotak berbukus plastik berisi cookis buatannya dan Yaya.

Siapa sangka kalau biskuit Yaya yang membuat orang pingsan itu menjadi sangat lezat jika dicampurkan dengan Koko Tok Abah? Itu yanh dirasakan Boboiboy. Ingin hati tak mau mencoba, setelah dipaksa...

"Eh, sedaplah cookiesnya, Yaya!" puji Boboiboy.

Yaya tersenyum malu-malu mendengarnya.

Boboiboy tertawa pelan, senag mengingat Yaya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba...

 _BRUK_

"Aduh..." keluh Boboiboy.

"Hati-hatilah... Boboiboy?"

"Ying?"

Boboiboy menatap heran gadis China berkacamata bulat dan bersabo biru langit itu, saingan Yaya waktu SD. Kini lebih cantik dengan _dress_ selutut biru kuning.

" _Haiya_ , kenapa bingung-bengong, _mah_ , Boboiboy?" Ying melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersentak, "Eh, Oh, tak apa-apalah, hanya kaget melihatmu pakai _dress_..."

Ying tertawa, memperbaiki kacamata bulatnya, "Kue dari siapa itu, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy melihat sebentar cookies di tangannya, tersenyum, "O… ini dari Yaya. Tadi kami buat berdua, sedaplah."

Boboiboy mengambil satu-dua cookies, lalu diberikan ke Ying. Ying sumringah saat mencobanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy. Boboiboy tersenyum, pergi berjalan pulang. Matanya menerawang Ochobot di depannya, senyum senang.

"Hhh… Ochobot…"

Boboiboy pernah menyesal membuat Ochobot pergi di depannya, menyesal membiarkan Ochobot tidak bisa diperbaiki, tapi Boboiboy tak pernah menyesal dengan perjuangan Ochobot bersamanya, menemani dalam suka dan duka. Baginya, Ochobot tetap hidup dihatinya, tak pernah pergi selamanya.

Boboiboy tersenyum, dilihatnya jam tangan kuasa pemberian Ochobot. Sudah lama dia tak pakai setelah pertempuran itu. _Apa masih bisa digunakan lagi?_ , batin Boboiboy.

"Oke, mari kita coba, Boboiboy Topan!"

Jalanan sepi cocok membuat Boboibou berubah jadi Topan. Topi miring biru hitam menghiasi kepalanya, _skeatboard_ angin dikendarainya. Boboiboy sumringah, pergi pulang dengan cepat.

"YUHUU..."

* * *

 _~ END ~_

 **Endingnya gaje...**

 **Anggap saja Ling udah nonton** _ **Boboiboy The Movie**_ **(padahal belum, baru tailernya, hehehe) lalu ini lanjutannya.**

 _ **Reviews**_ **nya ditunggu di sini,** _ **Prize For Her**_ **, dan** _ **To work Together is Crazy**_


	2. Chapter 2

Boboiboy © Animontas

Kembali ke Masa Lalu (2) © Apria Ling

 **. . .**

Boboiboy mengelap meja yang di dekat kedai, Tok Abah sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas di kedai. Sejak jam tangan kuasa bisa digunakan kembali, Boboiboy memilih untuk mengrahasiakannya. Hanya Tok Abah yang tau, saat Tok Abah tercengang melihat Boboiboy pulang menjadi Topan.

"Boboiboy, tolong jaga kedai. Atok mau beli bahan buat coklat." Pesan Tok Abah yang bersiap pergi.

Boboiboy mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalanya, tok."

Tok Abah tersenyum, berjalan pergi. Boboiboy duduk di kursi kedai, memandangi jam tangankuasa. Kali ini, dia tidak sedih lagi dengan kepergian Ochobot. Tiba-tiba…

 _Ring-Ring-Ring_

Boboiboy buru-buru menrongoh saku jaketnya, mengankat telepon dengan menekan tombol hijau, mendekatkan HP ke telinga.

"Halo?"

" _Hai, Boboiboy!"_

"Gopal?" Boboiboy kaget mendengar suara riang Gopal.

Terdengar tawa dari telepon, _"Iyalah. Mana mungkin suara teman dekatmu ini kau lupakan."_

Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal, "Bagaimana kamu dapat nomor HPku?"

Hanya diam sebelum akhirnya terdengar cekikikan, _"Hehehehe, aku dapat dari_ Facebook _mu."_

Boboiboy terjatuh dari kursinya, "Dari _Facebook_?"

" _Hehehe, makanya_ update _di dunia maya."_

" _Update_ terserahlah! Dari mana kau dapat nama _Facebook_ ku? Padahal sudah kusamarkan namanya."

" _Hei! Namanya 'BoyBot' yang artinya 'Boboiboy Ochobot `kan?"_

Boboiboy tersentak, Gopal berhasil mengetahuinya! Boboiboy memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Sekarang, kamu mau apa?"

" _Hanya mau bilang tadi ada tukang pos yang mencarimu. Mungkin dia akan ke kedai, jadi tunggu saja dia, OK? Sudah dulu, Boboiboy."_

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT….

"Yah…." Boboiboy ber- _yah_ kecewa. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Gopal.

Lima menit kemudian, Boboiboy memangku kotak sedang dengan membaca surat singkat. Tadi ada petugas pos yang mengirimnya. Dahi Boboiboy berkerut membacanya. Isinya hanya "SELAMAT MELIHAT APA YANG TERJADI". Boboiboy pun membukanya dan tiba-tiba…..

"AAAAA…."

 **. . .**

 **. Boboiboy .**

"Aduh…." Aku mengeluh kesakitan.

Hei! Apa yang terjadi tadi? Aku masih di kedai. Aku pun berdiri tegap, melihat sekeliling. Kulihat anak laki-laki bertopi sepertiku dan robot bulat kuning membersihkan halaman kedai. Aku terpajat, itu aku 5 tahun lalu?

"Terima kasih telah membantuku, Ochobot." Diriku 5 tahun lalu berkata ke robot kuning itu.

"Iya, Boboiboy." Yang dipanggil Ochobot terlihat senang.

"Boboiboy! Ochobot! Bantu Atok!" teriak Tok Abah di belakangku.

 _Gawat!_ , batinku. Aku terdiam di tempat. Tok Abah terus berjalan kea rah diriku dan Ochobot. _Mereka tidak melihatku?_ , pikirku heran. Aku mendekatinya, semakin heran melihat wajah Ocobot sedikit sedih. Sebelum aku sempat memikirkannya, mataku langsung gelap.

 **. . .**

Kubuka mataku, berusaha menyusuaikan mata. Dimana lagi aku kali ini? Kembali kulihat diriku berusaha melakukan Ochobot… Ochobot! Aku terpana, ini waktu pertarungan yang menghilangkan Ochobot. Lamat-lamat, kudengar suara diriku yang menangis.

"Ochobot! Jangan pergi!" tangis diriku.

Ochobot terlihat tersenyum, mata birunya meredup, "Terima kasih… Boboiboy… telah menjadi… teman terbaikku…" lalu gelap.

"OCHOBOT!"

Aku benar-benar terpana, aku kembali melihat kejadian memilukan itu. Air mataku menetes. Aku terduduk, menatap nanar ke tanah. Mulutku berbisik lirih, sebelum pandanganku menghitam,

"Maafkan… aku… Ochobot…"

 **. . .**

" _Boboiboy." Terdengar suara._

" _Ochobot?" aku menatapnya._

" _Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Dia tersenyum._

 _Aku menunduk, "Maafkan aku, Ochobot. Aku gagal."_

 _Dia memegang pundakku, "Tak apa-apa, Boboiboy. Kamu tetap menjadi teman terbaikku selamanya."_

 _Aku memeluknya, "Terima kasih, Ochobot."_

 **. . .**

 _Ochobot, walaupun kamu sudah tidak lagi bersamaku, kamu tetap selalu ada bagiku._

Aku belum sadar, aku dapat bersamanya ditambah dengan dua orang.

 **. . .**

 **. Ling .**

"Boboiboy! Boboiboy! Bangun! Bangun!"

Mata Boboiboy mengerjap, seperti baru terbangun dari tidur lama. Dirinya sekarang ada diatas kasur. Pandangannya beralih ke robot kuning di hadapannya, dia kaget.

"Ochobot? Bagaimana kamu bisa di sini?" tanyanya terkejut.

Ochobot bingung, "Aku tak terlalu ingat, Boboiboy. Aku hanya ingat aku dimasukkan ke dalam kotak oleh gadis seusiamu. Lalu bilang, _berikan ini ke teman terbaikmu itu_ , sambil memberikan surat ini." Ochobot memberikan surat.

Boboiboy menerimanya dan membacanya,

 **Hai, mmm, Boboiboy'kan namanya. Aku dengar, maksudku, melihat kamu kehilangan teman terbaikmu. Jadi aku dan saudara kembarku berusaha memperbaikinya. Memang susah sih, tapi, akhirnya kami bisa memperbaikinya tanpa menghilngkan ingatannya tentang kamu. Walau, kejadian sedih itu sengaja kuhapus.**

 **Kuharap, dengan alat pengingat masa lalu saat kamu melihat Ochobot bisa menyadarkanmu betapa baiknya robot kuning bulat ini. Semoga surat ini bisa sampai di tanganmu dan kita bisa berteman.**

 **Yuri dan Yuki**

"Jadi, mereka yang memperbaikimu?" Tanya Boboiboy senang.

Ochobot mengangguk, "Mereka dari Jepang. Si kembar yang baik hati."

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Yuri, Yuki."

 **. END .**

Ini karena permintaan **Sybill** **Tylor27** , sebenarnya sih, ceritanya sudah selesai. Cuma karena ada yang minta lanjutannya, muncul ide mendatangkan Yuri dan Yuki, detektif Jepang buatan Ling.

Mau tau hubungan pertemanan Boboiboy dan si kembar ini? Baca di fic Ling "They is Come Back."

Ditunggu Rewiewnya!


End file.
